


pizza and cuddles

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I always forget to put that in all my fics but, Kayfabe Compliant, Naomi is confused by her developing crush, falling asleep together, set after elimination chamber 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: The door closed and Carmella wrapped her arms around Naomi in a full embrace. She hid her face in her shoulder. “We did our best,” she said, voice slightly muffled.





	pizza and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write something fluffy for these two. It's short and sweet. I hope you guys still enjoy. I'm gonna try my best to keep up this writing streak.

Going back to the locker room was more disappointing than anything. The two of them had been eliminated first. And Naomi felt responsible for it all.

Carmella was abnormally quiet as she kept her arm around Naomi, leaning into her. The door closed and Carmella wrapped her arms around Naomi in a full embrace. She hid her face in her shoulder. “We did our best,” she said, voice slightly muffled.

Naomi was admittedly a little surprised by the blatant affection but in that very moment, she needed it more than anything. Naomi wrapped her arms around her petite body, pulling her close. “You’re right,” she sighed, running her fingers through her dark locks.

Carmella lifted her head up for a moment. “There's always next time,” she told her. Naomi was surprised once again by how optimistic Carmella sounded and the fact that she wanted to keep teaming up with Naomi.

She couldn’t deny her heart fluttered and she smiled uncontrollably. “That's right- they haven’t seen the last of us,” she nodded, unable to hide the happiness she felt from Carmella’s words. “We make a pretty damn good tag team,” that made Carmella nod immediately.

“We do and this is only the beginning baby,” she said. She leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. “Now-“ she pulled back slightly from Naomi's hold. “Let's shower and get the hell out of here,” she said, guiding Naomi to the showers.

The two of them showered in separate stalls, keeping it quick and easy.

Once they were done, they got dressed in their street clothes and packed everything up. They were relatively silent but comfortable with each other. Carmella only spoke finally when they were walking out to the rental car. “I say we order room service and watch a chick flick tonight,” she suggested. Naomi perked up at that and she nodded her head easily. “Sounds like a plan,” she agreed, wrapping an arm around Carmella once they got to the rental.

Carmella leaned into her, nuzzling into her neck for a moment and kissing the soft skin there before she pulled away and packed their bags up into the trunk.

Carmella was who volunteered to drive, starting up the car once they were buckled in. As she drove, Naomi hooked up her phone to the AUX cord and played her iTunes library. The drive was filled with the two of them singing out of tune to the songs that came on, unable to contain their laughter in between each song. It made time go by fast and before they knew it, they got to the hotel.

Once they got up to their room, Carmella flopped down onto one of the beds and she toed her shoes off. She grabbed the room service menu for them and she patted the spot next to her, looking up at Naomi. “C'mere,” she beckoned her over. Naomi slipped her jacket off and kicked her sneakers off, climbing into the bed next to Carmella, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. The New York native leaned her head on Naomi's shoulder, humming softly. “I say pizza,” that bought a laugh out of Naomi and she rolled her eyes fondly. “I should have guessed,” she teased.

They both settled on the pizza with Naomi ordering for them while Carmella found the movie they would be watching for the night.

The pizza didn’t take too long thankfully and when it arrived, her and Carmella got comfortable under the covers with the pizza in Carmella's lap. The brunette cuddled up to Naomi with one arm around her waist, using her free hand to hold her slice of pizza.

It was comfortable and felt natural for them to do this. In the short time that they had gotten together as a tag team, they bonded and were closer than ever. It filled Naomi's heart with warmth and affection, already caring so deeply for Carmella.

She couldn’t quite explain it whenever Jimmy asked questions about her. All she could really say was that they got each other and worked good together. She wouldn’t question it too much though, she enjoyed things the way they were.

Before she knew it, Naomi felt Carmella going more pliant against her and she heard soft snores coming from her. She looked down at her and she smiled softly at the sight of her passing out after eating a few slices of pizza. She reached to take the pizza dish off her lap, setting it aside. Once she did, she wrapped both arms around Carmella, laying down and pulling the New York native down with her.

Carmella easily moved with her and wrapped her arms and legs around Naomi, clinging to her tightly in her sleep, letting out a sleepy hum. Naomi was still for a moment before she relaxed against her, hugging her close to her chest and drifting off to sleep rather easily. 


End file.
